Rift
by Labyrinthdelta
Summary: A new evo arrives on the scene, ready to join Providence. But what does he have in common with Breach and what does he know about her History? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Generator Rex, however much I want to…

**Rating:** M for language and later chapters.

**Setting:** Set after Hard Target, cause that was the last episode I saw

**AN:** This is like, my second story, so please A: Don't read the other one. B: Constructive criticism is welcome but flaming is not. C: Enjoy the ride.

RIFT

Rex's POV

"Rex, you have to hurry. It seems like Breach is attacking your used Nanite station. If she gets her hands on

those unstable Nanites, who know what she and Van Kleiss could do with them" Doc Holiday said over my

earcom. "Yeah yeah, whatever Doc. If it is Breach then she won't know what hit her. With my ability to sense her

and my new Shield build, there's nothing she can do to hurt me." I said nonchalantly. "Rex, don't get

overconfident. We don't know if any of the pack are with her. Be prepared for a tough fight." Six said in his dull,

flat voice. "Like I said, this won't take a minute. By the way. When I get back, can we get some Chinese food?

Thinking of Breach and how she ruined our last meal made me hungry." I blurted. "We'll see." Six said. I revved

the motor on the Rex Ride to go faster and I was zooming across the ocean. I could see the island with the

nanite deposit on it. There was thick black smoke rising from the facility and I got the tingling feeling I got when

Breach was around. Suddenly, a large portal of blue electricity opened in front of me.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p><span>Rift's POV<span>

I was bored. No one to talk too, waiting for Providence to send their secret weapon. I knew he wouldn't be long

but still. I had sent a portal to him when the radar detected him. He should have dropped out of the ceiling portal

by now. Maybe I linked the ceiling portal to a different spot and the portal I sent to Rex went to where I had

dumped all the Providence agents. Suddenly, Rex came screaming out of the portal and dropped at my feet. I

brushed the dust he had whipped up out of my white spiky hair and black trench coat. "My Friend, You can be

quite messy sometimes." I said with a smirk, only to be met face to face with his Smack hands. "Who are you,

where is Breach, why do you have the same powers, and what do you want." He said angrily. "Well, if you want

anything out of me, you're going to have to put those hands away. I don't do well under stress." I said, glaring

at him. "Now, onto your first question. My name is Andrew Mason, but you can call me Rift. Second, I don't know

where Breach is, but I'd like to find out. We have some unfinished business. Thirdly, I have no fucking idea why

we have the same powers, just that we do. And lastly, I'm here to join Providence."

* * *

><p><span>Rex's POV<span>

I couldn't believe this. A guy with Breach's powers wanted to join us. I was a little curious why he didn't have any

extra arms. He looked about my age, short, spiky white hair, a black military style trench coat, black pants and a

white button up shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a firm build. "I gotta talk this over with the higher-ups.

Gimme a second please." I said, not caring how polite I sounded. "Please, take all the time in the world." He said

in a voice that was charming and annoying at the same time. "Doc, Six, what do you think of this? He could be a

spy for Van Kleiss. He could be Breach in disquise." I said, worried about letting an enemy into Providence

headquarters for once. "Well, he could be that, or he could be a genuine tool against Breach and Van Kleiss."

Holiday said. "Doc, have I ever told you how sexy you sound over the phone?" I said. "Rex, stay focused. Be

thankful I didn't come along. I wouldn't hesitate to have hit you over the head so hard you were in a coma." Six

said, clearly peeved. "Offer him the job and we'll see if he turns out to be a threat. Unless you think you couldn't

take him." Six had gone to far there and he knew it. He knew I'd never back down from a challenge. "Fine, but if

he does anything suspicious I reserve the right to kick his ass." I said. I turned to Rift. He had been sitting there

patiently for 10 minutes and didn't look at all angry or annoyed. I put my hand out. "You're in. But make one

wrong move and I get to take you out myself." I said. He put his hand in mine. "Well, I can see this is gonna be one of _those_ kinds of partnerships."

**AN:** Well. What did you think? Sorry it was short. The next chapters will be longer. R&R. Thanks for reading!


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, however much I want to…**

**Rating: M for language and later chapters (or this one).**

**Setting: Umm, apparently it took them a week to get back to Providence, or Actually, I'm just gonna assume the Rex left Rift to get back to Providence by himself (he can be a jerk sometimes) so this is set after getting Holidays sister back to normal, which I am also going to assume happened right after Rex met Rift and left him to find his way. Look, I'm following a detailed timeline here.**

**AN: I know, I'm a dick for waiting this long to update, sorry. Also, sexual content approaching**

**Rift**

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Rift's POV**

_First day, gotta look nice. Oh god, what if they kick me out. Wait, they won't do that, I'm too valuable._

First days really got on my nerves. I hated them. First work day, first school day, whatever it was, if it

was a first, I hated it. And of course, Rex had left me to get to Providence alone, so whatevs. "Great day

for anything to happen." I muttered under my breath. "Rift, please report to the Lab for inspection"

White knight said over the intercom. He was the most happy with me joining the team, thought it would

be good for widdle Wexy. I opened a portal to the lab, stepped through, and dropped five feet to the

ground in the Lab, making everyone jump and one guy faint. _Saps, they have no idea that at any time I _

_could drop this place into the Marianas Trench. Or into Abysus. _I saw Rex talking with Doctor Holiday and

a girl who appeared to be related to Holiday. _Hmm, she looks hot. Maybe its not so bad here after all. _

_Yeah, I got plans here now._ I just realized they hadn't noticed my appearance. Rex had felt it, I knew that

much, but they kept talking. I opened a portal up to where they were. "Hey guys, Knight called me.

Whats the deal?" I said, trying to be nonchalant, but I couldn't stop staring at Holiday's sister's boobs.

They hung pretty nicely on her. Holiday may have had looks like this when she was younger but DAMN.

"Rift, we need to have you take a quick medical exam to find out what exactly differentiates you from

Breach. Why you don't, let's say, have extra arms or something." Holiday said. "Uh-huh, and why is this

so important? And also, who's this?" I asked, pointing a thumb at the girl. "This is my sister Beverly. She

was thought to be an incurable EVO but we managed to find a way." I kept staring at her and she

blushed. "I like your jacket. Maybe we could do dinner and a movie sometime." She said. Rex just stood

there slack jawed. I think I just stole his girlfriend. That was fine by me. No matter how kind I'd appeared

when we met, I despised him. "Well, let's get to it then. And by the way, I'm free tonight."

**Rex's POV**

That dirty, cock-sucking Asshole. How dare he steal Beverly from me. I mean, what did he have that I

didn't? I got muscle, I got powers? Maybe it was the fact that my powers altered my body. Maybe I'll

never know. After his tests they had gone out to dinner and still weren't back. Who knew where he was

taking her. _Oh, if I could just get my hands on him, he'd be dead in seconds. But the others may not _

_appreciate it. And I think it would cost me Beverly_. Oh well, I'll show them who's boss around here.

**Rift's POV**

"Oh my God Rift, go faster!" Beverly moaned as I slammed my cock into her. _Man, how did we get from _

_dinner and a movie from fucking by a waterfall? Oh, who cares, this is AWESOME!_ I started going faster. I

hadn't taken long for me to get her to loosen up to the idea of fucking each other. I just asked where

and she said anywhere. So I took us to a waterfall in the amazon. I kept pounding in and out of her tight

pussy, starting to feel the pressure build up in my abdomen. I could feel her walls tightening too. Finally,

I felt he walls clamp down and that was it, I cummed into her pussy and pulled out just long enough to

get some on her tits. "Oh my god Rift, that was amazing. I wish we could do it all night long, but we

should get back. I opened a portal to her room in Providence HQ and then one to mine. I didn't even

care is Rex felt us coming back

**AN: Ok, I hadn't planned on that so early, but I was just bored and felt it needed some spicing. Enjoy**


End file.
